The disease-fighting power of immunologics (e.g., vaccines) and therapeutics (e.g., drugs) have been a public health bonanza credited with the worldwide reduction of mortality and morbidity. The goal to further amplify the power of medical intervention requires the development of a new generation of rapid-response immunologics that can be mass produced at low costs and mass administered by nonmedical personnel; as well as a new generation of therapeutics that can confer prolonged protection preferably not impaired by drug resistance. The new immunologics and therapeutics also have to be endowed with a higher safety margin than that of conventional vaccines and drugs.
Use of conventional drugs against microbial pathogens often induces drug resistance over time because microbes constantly evolve under mutational pressure. This invention illustrates that an anti-viral or anti-bacterial state can be rapidly induced in animals following intranasal administration of an E1/E3-defective (ΔE1E3) adenovirus particle by changing the habitat in the airway that impedes the growth of pathogens. Since the adenovirus particle does not directly attack a pathogen, there is little chance for this novel therapeutic to induce drug resistance. Furthermore, the adenovirus-induced anti-pathogen state can persist for many weeks in animals, long enough for overlapping with the induction of protective immunity elicited by a pathogen-derived antigen expressed from the adenovirus, if a pathogen-derived antigen is inserted into the adenovirus genome as a vaccine. It is conceivable that a non-replicating adenovirus particle can be co-administered with other mucosal vaccines as a therapeutic adjunct.
The nonreplicating adenovirus-vectored vaccine holds promise in boosting vaccine coverage because the vector can be rapidly manufactured in serum-free suspension cells in response to a surge in demand. Moreover, preexisting adenovirus immunity does not interfere appreciably with the potency of an adenovirus-vectored nasal vaccine. In addition to human vaccination, animals can also be mass immunized by this class of vectored vaccines.
There is a litany of demands for better vaccines. Although vaccination proves to be the most cost-effective method for the prevention of disease, a sweeping offensive to boost vaccine coverage remains a compelling goal in the movement toward improved public health worldwide. Current vaccines that have been licensed for marketing include killed whole microorganisms, live attenuated microorganisms, microbial extracts, purified or recombinant proteins, DNA vaccines and virus-like particles. Even though many diseases have been defeated by the broad distribution of these vaccines, the goal to generate community (herd) immunity in a wide variety of disease settings remains elusive owing to a number of problems in current vaccination programs.
Specifically, vaccine-associated adverse side effects range from local and systemic inflammatory response, fever, platelet activation, cardiac autonomic dysfunction, anaphylactic reaction (induced by needle injection of certain vaccines) [Salomon M E, Halperin R, Yee J. Evaluation of the two-needle strategy for reducing reactions to DPT vaccination. Am. J. Dis. Child. 141, 796-798 (1987), Lanza G A, Barone L, Scalone G et al. Inflammation-related effects of adjuvant influenza A vaccination on platelet activation and cardiac autonomic function. J. Intern. Med. 269, 118-125 (2011), Jae S Y, Heffernan K S, Park S H et al. Does an acute inflammatory response temporarily attenuate parasympathetic reactivation? Clin. Auton. Res. 20, 229-233 (2010) and Sever J L, Brenner A I, Gale A D et al. Safety of anthrax vaccine: an expanded review and evaluation of adverse events reported to the Vaccine Adverse Event Reporting System (VAERS). Pharmacoepidemiol. Drug Saf. 13, 825-840 (2004)] to the rare occurrence of paralytic poliomyelitis (mediated by ingestion of the oral polio vaccine) [Minor P. Vaccine-derived poliovirus (VDPV): impact on poliomyelitis eradication. Vaccine 27, 2649-2652 (2009)]; myopericarditis (induced by inoculation of the Dryvax smallpox vaccine) [Poland G A, Grabenstein J D, Neff J M. The US smallpox vaccination program: a review of a large modern era smallpox vaccination implementation program. Vaccine 23, 2078-2081 (2005)] and Bell's palsy (induced by a bacterial toxin nasal adjuvant) [Lewis D J, Huo Z, Barnett S et al. Transient facial nerve paralysis (Bell's palsy) following intranasal delivery of a genetically detoxified mutant of Escherichia coli heat labile toxin. PLoS ONE 4, e6999 (2009) and Couch R B. Nasal vaccination, Escherichia coli enterotoxin, and Bell's palsy. N. Engl. J. Med. 350, 860-861 (2004)].
In 2010, a sudden rise of narcolepsy among vaccinees was reported in a few countries following needle injection of an H1N1 pandemic influenza vaccine containing the squalene adjuvant. Injection of squalene alone can induce rheumatoid arthritis in animals [Carlson B C, Jansson A M, Larsson A, Bucht A, Lorentzen J C. The endogenous adjuvant squalene can induce a chronic T-cell-mediated arthritis in rats. Am. J. Pathol. 156, 2057-2065 (2000)]. As emerging evidence shows that chronic, low-grade inflammation is associated with cardiovascular disease [Finch C E, Crimmins E M. Inflammatory exposure and historical changes in human life-spans. Science 305, 1736-1739 (2004)], obesity [Gregor M F, Hotamisligil G S. Inflammatory mechanisms in obesity. Annu. Rev. Immunol. 29, 415-445 (2011)], diabetes [Gregor M F, Hotamisligil G S. Inflammatory mechanisms in obesity. Annu. Rev. Immunol. 29, 415-445 (2011)], cancer [O'Callaghan D S, O'Donnell D, O'Connell F, O'Byrne K J. The role of inflammation in the pathogenesis of non-small cell lung cancer. J. Thorac. Oncol. 5, 2024-2036 (2010)] and neurological disorder [Witte M E, Geurts J J, de Vries H E, van der Valk P, van Horssen J. Mitochondrial dysfunction: a potential link between neuroinflammation and neurodegeneration? Mitochondrion 10, 411-418 (2010)], vaccine-induced inflammation now needs focused attention.
Whether an acute inflammatory reaction induced by injection of an immunostimulating vaccine-adjuvant complex [Salomon M E, Halperin R, Yee J. Evaluation of the two-needle strategy for reducing reactions to DPT vaccination. Am. J. Dis. Child. 141, 796-798 (1987), Lanza G A, Barone L, Scalone G et al. Inflammation-related effects of adjuvant influenza A vaccination on platelet activation and cardiac autonomic function. J. Intern. Med. 269, 118-125 (2011) and Jae S Y, Heffernan K S, Park S H et al. Does an acute inflammatory response temporarily attenuate parasympathetic reactivation? Clin. Auton. Res. 20, 229-233 (2010)] could evolve into a chronic, low-grade inflammation and trigger any of these ailments in a subset of vaccinees over time is of paramount importance in public health; however, this potential hazard has not been rigorously investigated. Since the concept of vaccine safety is evolving from ‘protection against pathogen-induced diseases’ to ‘no possibility of inducing adverse consequences’, any known extraneous agents, toxicity and residual virulence found in a vaccine would not be allowed, and any possibility of inducing unknown side effects (e.g., inflammation in vital organs) should be avoided.
Mucosal and systemic immune responses are elicited and regulated with a considerable degree of independence and most vaccines have been administered invasively by intramuscular injection, which induces good systemic immunity but often weak mucosal immunity that is crucial in defense against mucosal pathogens (e.g., influenza virus, Mycobacterium tuberculosis and HIV) [Gallichan W S, Rosenthal K L. Long-lived cytotoxic T lymphocyte memory in mucosal tissues after mucosal but not systemic immunization. J. Exp. Med. 184, 1879-1890 (1996) and Saurer L, McCullough K C, Summerfield A. In vitro induction of mucosa-type dendritic cells by all-trans retinoic acid. J. Immunol. 179, 3504-3514 (2007)]. Efficient induction of mucosal immunity usually employs nasal or oral vaccination owing to the unique ability of resident mucosal dendritic cells (DCs) to induce IgA switching and to imprint mucosa-specific homing receptors (e.g., CCR9 and α4β7 integrin) on lymphocytes [Saurer L, McCullough K C, Summerfield A. In vitro induction of mucosa-type dendritic cells by all-trans retinoic acid. J. Immunol. 179, 3504-3514 (2007) and Molenaar R, Greuter M, van der Marel A P et al. Lymph node stromal cells support dendritic cell-induced gut-homing of T cells. J. Immunol. 183, 6395-6402 (2009)].
In addition to weak mucosal immunity induced by an injectable vaccine, the syringe needle as a vaccine administration device also poses serious problems through intentional or inadvertent unsterile re-use, needlestick injury, improper waste disposal, as well as limited injection service by licensed medical personnel during a crisis [Tang D C, Van Kampen K R. Toward the development of vectored vaccines in compliance with evolutionary medicine. Expert Rev. Vaccines 7(4), 399-402 (2008)]. Public fear of pointed needles (aichmophobia) plays another role in hindering vaccine coverage. Some people may thus prefer the odds of getting a disease versus the odds of inflicting pain, injury, or death by systemic vaccination. Since the objective of vaccination programs is to reduce the overall probability of infection by generating community (herd) immunity, the mission will be undermined by a hold-off on vaccination owing to public fear of risks. To date, enabling technologies for reversing negative perceptions by developing a new generation of rapid-response vaccines that are safe, efficacious, painless and economical are emerging on the horizon.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.